


It's Just My New Hormones

by rupphires



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, they gon do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupphires/pseuds/rupphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newt looks different, hermann figures out newt's tentacle hentai fetish may have rubbed off on him and i'm trash for writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just My New Hormones

“You’re still coming down here.” The dejected voice came from Newton, despite it not looking like him anymore. The change in him had happened almost overnight. His skin had changed to become scaled and blue, his fingers had become elongated, ending in claws, and he even had a tail and bent legs like an animal. He had made it a habit to curl up as tight as possible, as if to cover up how much had changed. But the only thing that even remotely looked like him was the hair still on top of his head.

  
He had even gotten taller.

  
Hermann stumbled a bit. “Y-yes, I am.”

  
He hadn’t wanted to at first. He had wanted to get as far away from Newton as possible.            This wasn’t his colleague anymore, this was something else and this thing was sitting down in the bunker handcuffed to a steel desk in order so that he wouldn’t leave, but Hermann could still feel it swimming around his head, fuck it all. Newton had a hive mind and Hermann had been an idiot enough to connect to it. And here he was, paying the price, while Newton sat there staring at him.

  
At least Newton had been the only one to change physically.

  
“Why? It’s the hive mind thing, isn’t it.”

  
Hermann didn’t say anything. He just wobbled over to the only chair in the room.

  
“I wish you wouldn’t come.”

  
Hermann snapped his eyes up, looking at Newton. This was something he hadn’t expected. “Why not? I thought you’d like the company.”

  
Newt curled his tail under him, an obvious sign of discomfort. “I mean, yeah, usually, but not if that’s the reason why you’re down here.”

  
“Why else would I be down here?” Hermann hadn’t expected him and Newt to survive the drift. Not really. Or, at least, he hadn’t put much forethought into afterwards when they’d be dealing with what they saw. They had shared a bit too much. Hermann wasn’t sure he was okay with all he had seen.

  
“I don’t know!” Newt shouted and it made Hermann jump. He let out a frustrated growl as he yanked on his handcuff to no avail. Hermann tried to keep a straight face and stay seated in his chair. “Damn it, Hermann! I’m a freak! I’m handcuffed to a table like a fucking animal and you can’t even muster up a humoring sentence or two to make me feel like someone in this place actually cares about me?” Newton hissed out on his mouth, his body loosening on the floor again. He spoke with a more calm tone, “I’m lucky they haven’t gotten around to cutting me open and finding out why I’m like this.” He looked at Hermann out of the corner of his eye. “Unless you’re here to do some kind of psychoanalyzing thing to decide whether or not I’m still me.”

  
The question hung in the air for a bit before Hermann finally answered. “No, they haven’t asked me to do anything like that.”

  
“What are you hoping to gain by coming down here anyway? Do you just like seeing me humiliated and scared?”

  
Hermann shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, resisting the urge to get up and walk around. Sudden emotional surges from Newton’s end sometimes bled over into him and it made his body itch. “I didn’t really have anything specific in mind, to be honest.”  
Newton was quiet for so long that Hermann thought he might have gone to sleep. “It’s weird. Being like this.”

  
Hermann jumped a bit at the sudden voice, clearing his throat to cover up the sound he almost made. “You know there aren’t a lot of male kaiju? There wouldn’t need to be, I mean, the technology they have just kind of allows them to create the babies and shit, but they need a lot of females, basically, to carry them to term and everything.” Hermann was quiet, not sure where Newt was going with this. “I feel like it’s really messing with my hormones. Am I even running on human hormones anymore?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“It’s just weird. Makes me feel weird.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They were both silent for a while.

  
“I’m sorry this happened to you.”

  
“Me too.”

  
“I wish there was something I could do. Genuinely, Newton.”

  
He could feel a growing discomfort between them, but he couldn’t pinpoint what this was, unless Newton was honestly just that uncomfortable with their conversation starting to drift to a more emotional point.

  
“There’s nothing you could do that would be comfortable doing.”

  
“If you’re talking about me killing you again, that’s a little dramatic—“

  
“Dude, no!” Newt flopped around a bit. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, sure that’s what I talked about a few weeks ago, but that’s… not what I mean.”

  
“What are you talking about then?”

  
“Hormonal things.”

  
“Sorry, I don’t follow.”

  
The tension in the air grew as Newt was suddenly starting to regret even bringing it up. “Never mind, don’t worry about it.”

  
“Newton, you said you wanted me some sign that someone was on your side and I’m asking you how I can help you.”

  
“Yeah, but not like this…”

  
“You won’t even tell me what it is!”

  
“It’s embarrassing!”

  
“Newton!”

  
“Fine!” Newton let out an exasperated sigh, turning his body around one of the legs of the table so that he wasn’t facing Hermann. “I’m getting these weird urges. Nothing violent, just… urges. They feel different than when I was human. In fact, I’m pretty sure everything down there is different anyway. I’m not even sure how yet. I haven’t really… had it in me to, uh, see.”

  
By the time Hermann responded, Newt thought he was going to explode from both the suspense and sheer embarrassment.

  
“Are you asking me to have sex with you?” He couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice. Newt was so different! Even if he had ever had feelings like that before, he definitely couldn’t see himself agreeing to that now!

  
“I don’t know what I’m asking! I told you to forget it, I’m an idiot.” He paused, his shoulders sinking. “I’m an idiot. You should just go and never come back because I don’t deserve to have anyone come down here anymore. I should just be put on a leash and taken to a fucking zoo or put in a cage at a circus so people can gawk at me all day.”

  
“Newton—“

  
“No, seriously! What am I going to do now, what is there even after all of this? Even if they don’t cut me up or kill me, what, am I just going to go around wearing a tie and giving lectures while my tail flicks around and knocks things over?”

  
“I-I don’t know—“

  
“And marry some girl or guy or someone and have kids and a white picket fence and a dog or cat or ferret or something—“ Newt was starting to tear up. Well, as much as kaiju could. Hermann hadn’t realized that maybe… it wouldn’t be so bad to agree just this once? A kind of giving hope kind of thing? He could feel his own emotions rocking back and forth as Newt had his breakdown. “—And those kids will go to school and grow up completely normal and not have any kind of things wrong with them because I’m not some biologically freak—“

  
“Newton! Enough.”

  
Newt stopped, his body tense against the back of one of the table legs. Hermann couldn’t believe what he was about to agree to.

  
“Fine.”

  
“What?” The question was faint, layered in soft confusion.

  
“I said… fine. I’ll do it.”

  
“You’ll do what?”

  
Hermann turned red, his fingers fumbling by his side as he attempted to get a grip on his cane.

  
“You’ll—oh! Oh.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Oh.”

  
They were silent for a while, not really sure how to proceed with this.

  
“S-should I get the keys to unlock you or—?”

  
“No, I mean, uh, no. Just leave me here. Being handcuffed is kind of kinky anyway.”

  
“Newton.”

  
“Sorry! Yeah, but I mean it, it’s fine.”

  
“Newton, how are we going to—“

  
“Just, right here. I mean, a table’s okay, isn’t it? It might not even take that long…”

  
Hermann awkwardly stood up, not liking this at all. Newt mirrored him, standing up, his arms being long enough that he could stand up completely without it pulling his wrist. His eyes looked more eager than Hermann would have liked, but he had agreed. Besides, it wasn’t like a table was going to be the worst place he’d ever done something like this.

  
He removed his jacket, not sure how was going to work. He had never seen Newt standing up so on display before and had to admit that while Newt looked different, there were things that hadn’t changed. He still had his general physique, but the scales made it so that he didn’t have to wear clothes. He looked like he was as smooth as a ken doll, but the habit of wearing clothes had probably added to a list of reasons why he was usually curled up. He didn’t seem to have any qualms about standing on display now.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Hermann? I don’t… I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to and all of this is kind of…different.”

  
“Are you going to talk the whole time?” Hermann snapped, turning red again. He didn’t want to have to beg Newton to just get on with it. He’d agreed already.

  
“Okay, okay… Hermann, do you mind if I, uh—?”

  
Hermann didn’t understand his question at first, but it dawned on him and he swallowed. “That’s fine.”

  
The light above their heads was barely anything. A small bulb that cast a bluish green light that made the room look like something out of a cheap scifi movie. Newt looked nervous and uncomfortable, but there was something else. Excitement. An eagerness that made his fingers twitch. Newt hadn’t exactly kept to himself all these years and he had heard enough jokes about him and Hermann and all the bets being placed on when they were going to do it and how they were going to do it. It had made him think about it. He had never imagined he would ever really get the chance to do something like this.

  
Hermann fumbled with his own pants, nervousness washing over him. He hadn’t done anything like this in a while, although he guessed in his position he wasn’t going to have to do a lot. He realized it might hurt, though, considering they didn’t have any lube. He could only hope that however Newton had changed down there had changed to be smaller and more manageable.  
He huffed when Newt reached out to help, both of them awkwardly avoiding making eye contact as Newt unbuckled Hermann’s pants. With a jerk downwards, they fell down to Hermann’s ankles. A similar motion and Hermann’s briefs were gathered around his ankles as well. Hermann reflected on the fact that it felt cold and awkward to just be standing here.

  
He gritted his teeth together, not saying anything as he turned around. He could see that Newt looked like he wanted to say something, but was biting his tongue in probably the first time in forever. He didn’t want to hear whatever the comment was whether it was bad or, god forbid, good.

  
Newt’s hands were colder than Hermann thought they would be and it made his hair raise up when he placed his hand gently on Hermann’s side, getting himself into position as well. He hoped Newt wasn’t hoping for some kind of show to get into the right mood. He felt too embarrassed as it was already. Hermann jerked when he felt something brushing the back of his thigh. “Newton, what—“ He noticed the fact that it was glowing and whipped around.

  
What had uncurled from Newton was definitely not part of the human anatomy. Not only was it glowing, but it looked like it had about five tendrils. Hermann was reminded briefly of Newt’s tentacle hentai phase when he was younger. Newton looked horrified as well, but equally fascinated. It wasn’t like studying kaiju genitals had been far up on their list of priorities and he was right. They’d all been female anyway.

  
“Dude, I don’t even know how I’m doing this!” Hermann fought back budding laughter at how strange this all was. It was inappropriate laughter and his whole body was tensed to sprint out of there as quickly as possible. “I don’t think it’s bad, though. I mean, I can feel each part, but…” he noticed how pale Hermann had become. “Are you okay?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
Newt backed away as far as his arm would allow. “Sorry. This was a bad idea.”

  
Hermann didn’t know what to say. “You got it to do this and I didn’t even do anything?”

  
“…yeah.”

  
“…all right.”

  
“…do you still want…?”

  
“Just get it over with.”

  
Hermann couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe himself. He had never gone through a phase like this growing up, but the hive mind wasn’t helping. If he didn’t focus he could almost see clear pictures in his head and a feeling down in his own groin of a curiosity he had never felt before.

  
He turned around again, leaning down on his elbows. Newt situated himself carefully back where he was, toes touching the back of Hermann’s heels. He could feel his own body tensing up, the tendrils reaching outwards. Hermann jumped again when they touched him, but didn’t turn around. Newt took this as permission to go on.

  
Hermann could feel a budding throbbing his leg, knowing that this was probably going to be different and somewhat painful. He couldn’t really go and get his cane though, and he wasn’t sure how much a cane would help anyway. He just wasn’t getting any support from this angle and he couldn’t believe he had chosen it. As if reading his mind, Hermann felt something wrap around his legs. He yelped, realizing that Newt was holding him up with two of these tendrils. They were cold, but he wasn’t complaining, and Hermann honestly couldn’t believe that Newton was this strong. He realized it almost felt good to have his thighs being squeezed like this.

  
Newt pushed Hermann’s legs apart, Hermann using his hands now to brace himself more balanced on the table. He felt his stomach twist in the anticipation as two more of Newton’s tendrils reached outward. They pressed against Hermann’s opening, but didn’t enter, and Hermann could feel excitement building up in his chest. He had never thought this would happen. He was almost wishing Newton would just go for it when he suddenly felt something wet. “Newton…?” The question sounded more concerned than anything, not wanting Newt to particularly stop whatever he was doing. He felt a sudden tingling sensation, yelping a bit. “I-I think it’s supposed to do this?” Newt was unsure himself, but Hermann could feel the whole bottom half of his body relaxing as the seconds passed.

  
The wetness one of his tendrils had sprayed seemed to make everything more slick. Apparently they weren’t going to need their own lube. Newt used his other hand to brace himself against Hermann, one of his tendrils sliding in. Hermann let out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it in. Well, this was different. Newt slid it in further, letting out a breath of his own. The second tendril hovered outside, waiting as Newt slowly slid the tendril out. The second tendril slid in this time, Hermann starting to harden at how weirdly good this felt.

  
Newt went for it, sliding the other tendril in at the same time. Hermann gasped, feeling himself being stretched out. He arched his back, trying to make it easier for him. Newt could barely handle it, moving one tendril further in while the other one moving halfway out. He alternated, feeling Hermann’s body jerk with each movement, becoming overwhelmed by each tendril moving in a different direction.

  
Newt couldn’t believe this. This felt better than anything he had ever done. Two tendrils tightened around Hermann’s thighs, becoming tighter and tighter as he continued, Hermann being so tight that he could feel the quick building up of an orgasm that was probably going to be like something he had never experienced before. The fifth tendril, still having yet found a place, worked it’s way under Hermann to wrap itself around Hermann’s balls, squeezing gently before wrapping around his dick.

  
Hermann gasped, feeling Newt wrapping around himself. Hermann covered his mouth, afraid of the noises he was going to let out. He could only imagine the string of course words that would leave him if he didn’t try to keep quiet. His whole body was singing, hotness and electricity making it hard to think clearly. His palm left his mouth to smack down on the table, trying to reach for anything to hold onto. He tilted himself slightly upwards, hoping this was enough of a signal for Newt to go deeper and harder.

  
Newt could feel it in his hive mind, even without the physical hint. Hermann was extremely turned on by this. The tendril played with the head of Hermann’s cock, Hermann letting out tiny gasps and groans as he took everything in. The tendrils inside of him swirled around, stretching him out in every directly as they plunged deeper inside him. Hermann cried out, his face red, Newton’s name mixing in with his cries. This made Newt jerk forward, thighs pressing against the back of Hermann’s. His tongue reached out, longer than he remembered, wrapping around Hermann’s ear.

  
The tendril around his cock squeezed, moving up and down, practically licking the head. Hermann wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, feeling an orgasm building up inside of him. He moaned when Newt licked the back of his ear, making it’s way around his neck. Teeth bit down softly and Hermann breathed out, enjoying the slight pain it brought. Newt could sense Herman about to come and slowed down, ready to focus on something a little different before letting that happen.

  
The tendril moved downwards, ready to enter Hermann as well. Hermann’s breath hitched as it started to push itself in, feeling small jabs of pain as he was stretched out even more. The tendril sprayed and Hermann cried out, not expecting the sudden liquid. He felt his body loosen again, allowing the tendril to slide in, making it a third. Newton slid one in far, the other two pumping themselves in and out alternately, hitting every sensitive spot Hermann had. His legs were shaking and he probably would have been on the ground if Newt hadn’t been holding him up.  
Newt thrusted forward, the tendrils pushing themselves down even deeper. Newt could hardly think, working more on animal instinct than anything else, still having that thought in the back of his head to hold Hermann up at least. “N-Newton I-I don’t know how much longer—“  
Newt slowed down again, Hermann letting out a squeak of question as Newt lifted him up and put him on the ground. Hermann found himself kneeling on the floor as his bad leg was propped up, the fourth tendril wrapping itself around his cock again.

“I want this to feel better than anything you’ve felt before,” he growled, Hermann letting out a noise of surprise as he was flipped over almost effortlessly, his back on the floor now and Newt over him. The handcuff pulled against Newt’s wrist but he didn’t care.

  
He situated himself over Hermann, sitting down on top of him, Hermann sliding up into an opening hidden between all of Newt’s tendrils. Hermann gasped, back arching, face scrunching up. Newt even felt different inside, pulsing, squeezing, unknown parts licking up and down as Newt rocked, gasping at how good Hermann felt. All five tendrils moved, Hermann tensing up as they all tried to enter. “Newton—ah!” Hermann grabbed onto Newt’s arm, not able to form any coherent thoughts anymore. Everything felt so good. The tendrils sprayed again, Hermann building up and up as Newt rode him, Newt feeling a spark every time he thrusted forward, sending Hermann deeper inside him.

  
Hermann’s shirt was lifted up, Newt leaning down to lick around Hermann’s nipples. Hermann had given up being quiet at this point, moaning loudly as Newt took one of them in between his teeth, sucking on it. Newt moved from one to the other, gently sliding his finger over the free one, a movement that sent shivers up Hermann’s spine as he applied minimal pressure. The tongue moved to his collarbones, licking and then there was biting and sucking. Hermann was glad that it was normal for him to wear layers as he was sure he was going to be covered in bruises.

  
They both became quiet as they moved, an orgasm building in both of them and just about to peak. “Newt—AH!” Hermann shouted, coming and shaking, sparks going off in his head, toes curling. Newt continued though, wanting Hermann to ride it out as long as possible. Hermann screamed something awful as Newt plunged deeper, all five tendrils alternating as they pumped inside him, hitting everything they could. Hermann bucked, thighs slapping against Newt as he tried to squeeze out ever last bit of anything he could, Newt calling out Hermann’s name as he came, tendrils tightening and expanding, Newt’s insides spraying all over Hermann’s cock.  
They both sat there, breathing heavily, not moving. Newt could still feel Hermann inside of him, feeling Hermann’s pulse from his tendrils still inside. Hermann could barely breathe, feeling like his body was on fire as Newt’s fluids only seemed to make the condition worse. None of them seemed like they were ready to remove themselves yet. Hermann could barely feel his legs. Newt’s whole body was humming.

  
“That was… something.” Of course Newt would be the one to break the silence.

  
Hermann mustered a “yeah”, his legs sliding down to hit the floor with a smack. Newt slowly removed himself, Hermann letting out a small pained noise as the tendrils came out, sliding back up into wherever it is they were. He lifted himself up, Hermann’s head laying back on the ground, staring up at the ceiling through foggy eyes. Was he going to be expected to work after this?  
He awkwardly pulled his pants back up, not bothering to stand up yet. He was still having problems breathing and his hands were shaking a lot. Newt sat down, curling up again, his breathing still sounding funny. "How are your hormones doing?" Newt smiled at Hermann in response and Hermann barely managed to smile back.

  
Newt was right. That was like nothing he had felt before.


End file.
